


Of Cute Pets and Pet Owners

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Café, Fights, Fluff, I WROTE A FULL FLUFF FOR THE FIRST TIME PLS GIVE ME A COOKIE, Jaemin likes dogs, Jeno likes cats, M/M, Pet Café, This took me a while to finish, all fluff, cute pets, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: “Stop crying, they’re just puppies. I’ll give you one of my cat’s kittens. She just gave birth last month too. They’re cuter than your puppies.” Jeno proudly told Jaemin, making Jaemin feel better was solely his intention.Jaemin stopped sobbing and looked at Jeno weirdly, then the look on his face turned into a glare, a murderous one. “How dare you! Your kittens are nowhere near cuter than my puppies! Kittens look weird anyways, puppies are pretty!”





	Of Cute Pets and Pet Owners

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'll write something to celebrate nomin's return and this is it! It's a bit disappointing tho. I took time writing this and it still didn't come out nice so please forgive me! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT NOMIN IS BACK!!!!!

 

 

-

 

When Jeno first saw a pretty boy around his age crying on a bench of the park in their neighborhood one afternoon after his and his cousin Taeyong’s basketball game, he swear his heart clenched. The 10 years old boy wanted to approach the other -his name is Jaemin as he learned later- who was sobbing heartily, face planted on his palms.

 

 

He clutched his basketball tightly under his arms, eyes trailing at his cousin’s back who probably didn’t notice that he stopped following him, to the little boy who looked so fragile while his eyes were brimming with tears.

 

 

Jeno was young but he was taught by his father at his early age that crying makes you look weak, and real men never look weak. He was curious as to what made the boy cry so bad that Jeno could hear his difficulty in breathing even though he’s still a couple of meters away.

 

 

With shy steps, he walked towards the bench and stopped right in front of the sobbing boy. He crouched down to level his head unto the other’s and muttered a quiet “Hey.”

 

 

Jaemin raised his head and saw a familiar boy looking at him, observing his face intently. He didn’t personally know Jeno, just his name and his face. It was a pretty small neighborhood, and they go to the same elementary school anyways. He mumbled a shaky greeting before bowing slightly, while trying to hold his tears back. It was embarrassing to cry in front of the boy, he might even make fun of him.

 

 

“Why are you crying?” Jeno asked, brows furrowed in thick curiosity.

 

 

His question made Jaemin remember the tragic event in his life that was making him weep at that moment, and he just shamelessly wailed which took Jeno aback. The older didn’t know what to do to make the boy stop crying. People were already starting to look at their direction because of Jaemin’s cries.

 

 

“My dog’s puppies all died, she had a complication while giving birth and no even one survived.” Jaemin said in a broken sob.

 

 

To Jeno, the reason was pretty shallow. He thought a family member died, but fucking puppies? Absurd. Jeno didn’t even like dogs, they’re noisy and they eat a lot. They always bark at people too. Jeno prefers cats, they’re cute and fluffy.

 

 

“Stop crying, they’re just puppies. I’ll give you one of my cat’s kittens. She just gave birth last month too. They’re cuter than your puppies.” Jeno proudly told Jaemin, making Jaemin feel better was solely his intention.

 

 

Jaemin stopped sobbing and looked at Jeno weirdly, then the look on his face turned into a glare, a murderous one. “How dare you! Your kittens are nowhere near cuter than my puppies! Kittens look weird anyways, puppies are pretty!”

 

 

Jeno’s reaction mirrored Jaemin’s. His face turning from a sympathetic look to a scowl. He didn’t like how Jaemin insulted his kittens, he didn’t like how Jaemin argued back.

“What are you talking about? Puppies are ugly, kittens are the cutest animals ever. Your taste is the weird one.”

 

 

“Do you wanna fight me?!”

 

 

Jeno shook his head in amusement as the petite male started rising on his feet, clenching his fists to show Jeno that he wasn’t afraid of him even though the older was taller and his built was already pretty developed unlike him. He backed away, not wanting to get involved in a fistfight with the boy because he didn’t want to hurt anybody.

 

 

“Yah Jeno, hurry up and let’s get back home. Your mom already called me just now.” He heard his Taeyong-hyung calling his name, so he shouted a “coming” back at him before throwing one last glance full of despise unto Jaemin and turning towards his cousin with a single conclusion on his mind.

 

 

_**Dog owners are weird. And pretty violent. And just pretty. It’s a shame that they’re still weird.** _

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They tried their best avoiding each other at school, first impressions lasted on their minds. They graduated elementary school just like that. They weren’t friends in the first place anyways. They went to different middle schools too. Jeno purposely convinced his mother to enroll him in a private all-boys school near their house instead of enrolling him to the only public middle school around their neighborhood when he saw Jaemin lining up for admission of the said school.

 

 

Thankfully, his mother agreed to him without further discussions. Jeno is a bright and talented boy, it might help him develop his skills more if he enrolls in a private school and if it’s what her son wants. They are pretty well-off to afford Jeno’s every need.

 

 

Attending middle school made Jeno mature a lot, he met new people and made a lot of friends. He somehow forgot about Jaemin, it was just a silly kids fight anyways. He was sure Jaemin had forgot about it already too. It’s not likely for people to stay childish and hold grudges for such petty reasons right?

 

 

**_Right?_ **

 

 

Maybe no. Jeno proved it false when he bumped into Jaemin one Saturday morning on his last year in middle school. He was asked by his mother to buy some eggs and sugar because they run out of them which made him jog towards the grocery store near their house to accomplish the errand.

 

 

Jeno was trying to see the difference between the two brands of sugar from the rack when he heard and felt his cart crashing unto another cart. He turned his head fast to apologize to the owner of the other cart when Jaemin’s frowning face greeted him.

 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking.” Jeno immediately offered, giving a timid smile towards the brunette.

 

 

He saw Jaemin rolling his eyes. “You better be. Now I know why cats are stupid, their owners are pretty much the same.”

 

 

It might have angered Jeno, but he didn’t want to make a scene inside the grocery and he wasn’t childish like Jaemin. He wouldn’t add fuel to fire. So he gave another warm smile before maneuvering his cart unto the other side. “I’ll get going then. See you around!” Jeno muttered, picking a bag of sugar and going towards the counter to check his groceries out.

 

__

_**He walked away too fast that he failed to see the faint blush on Jaemin’s cheeks.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeno’s mom asked him where he wanted to study high school. He didn’t think twice when he answered that he wanted to go to the public high school. His other cousin, Mark just came from Canada and he promised him that they’ll attend that school together.

 

 

Again, his mother agreed fast. She processed his admission while Jeno took guitar lessons over the break.

 

 

Jeno was ecstatic, he knew he’ll be meeting much more people in a public high. And girls too. It had been hell for him when he realized that enrolling into an all boys school would mean not meeting any girls making him single the whole duration of his middle school. Taeyong once joked about him just dating a boy in his school, but Jeno laughed it off. It’s not like there was someone interesting in his school to make him date them. If he’s gonna go gay, atleast he wanted to go gay for someone worthy.

 

 

He was even texting Mark the night before the first day of class because he couldn’t keep his excitement. They talked until dawn, making them unable to wake up at the first alarm of their cellphones.

 

 

To sum it up, they woke up late, missed their bus and came to school 15 minutes after their classes started, which made it Jeno anxious when he was already stood outside his classroom. He fixed his crumpled uniform and tried taming his bird nest of a hair before slowly pushing the door revealing their teacher in her mid-thirties scribbling something on the board while the whole class was silently and stiffly watching her.

 

 

“You came at last Mr. Lee, hurry up and come here.” The teacher muttered firmly without taking her eyes off to what she was writing which appeared to be the grades component for the school year. That scared Jeno a bit but he shrugged it off nonetheless and built his courage up to face the whole class. “Again, I am Mrs. Shin your adviser. Please introduce yourself in front of your classmates.”

 

 

“Hello, I’m Lee Jeno. Please take care of me.” He muttered with confidence before smiling brightly, and hearing squeals from his female classmates right after. He noticed someone who wasn’t amused with him though. A certain pretty face boy sitting at the far corner of the room glaring at him.

 

 

Jeno can’t help but grin at the younger boy’s annoyance of him. He smiled even wider when Mrs. Shin pointed him to the seat just in front of Jaemin and saw the brunette groaning and pulling his hair out of frustration.

 

 

He skipped towards the said chair and greeted his seatmates before turning to Jaemin and greeting him too. He sat on his chair when Jaemin just rolled his eyes on him, it was expected from him anyways.

 

 

**_It’ll be a long ass year for him._ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno never expected them to be friends, him and Na Jaemin. And they didn’t become one. Not when the younger kept throwing glares at him and avoided being around him at all cost. He got pretty close with Jaemin’s friends, but he refused to join their circle because he didn’t want Jaemin to feel betrayed or mad. He knew the brunette won’t like him hanging out with them so he stuck with the few friends he has like Mark and Renjun. It’s just a pity that Mark was a year older than they are and can’t join them most of the time. He still wanted to be one though, he kept trying to talk to Jaemin since the first day of class but to no avail.

 

 

Jeno can’t say he finds the school boring. He was actually enjoying the new environment. He loves the teachers (well some are pure bitches but Jeno’s a smart kid and teachers love him so), the facilities, and most importantly the people around the school. It’s probably because he was a hit and became popular overnight due to his insane looks and intelligence, not to mention that he plays sports and knows a few instruments too.

 

 

To everyone, Jeno was the perfect student, perfect friend, a perfect human being all in all. But not for Jaemin.

 

 

He hated his guts, he hates how Jeno would snatch everyone’s heart with just a single eyesmile. He hated how Jeno would play nice like he wasn’t a devil. Jaemin hated how everyone adore Jeno. He hated it all.

 

 

He didn’t even know why he was so pissed with the older. Well except for the fact that Jeno insulted his puppies, the blonde never did anything wrong to him. Jeno even tries to start a conversation with him every now and then. But Jeno insulted dogs, and to Jaemin that’s the worst thing a person could ever do.

 

 

Jaemin loves his dogs so much, he loves dogs in general. He can’t get how people like Jeno could ever hate the adorable domestic pets when all they do is ease their owners’ sadness. If Jaemin could just adopt every dog he sees on the streets, he would. It’s just that his mother would probably throw him out if he does.

 

 

The heart that wants to take care of dogs and help each and every dog out there would never give up though. Although he couldn’t keep them, Jaemin still finds ways to take care of them as much as possible. Recently, he signed his name up for this newly opened pet cafe where the owner adopts stray animals like dogs, cats, hamsters, and bunnies to keep them inside the cafe so costumers could help feed and groom them. Jaemin visits often, in fact he’s already a familiar face to the staffs and the owner himself.

 

 

He was so determined in doing good deeds to dogs that he even presented the idea of volunteering at the cafe to take out the dogs for a walk and bath them to the class when the class volunteering project came into the topic. It was approved immediately because no one disagreed and well, Jaemin might have slipped a dollar or 5 in their class president’s pocket.

 

 

They agreed to go every Saturday afternoon for a month, and the class would be divided into four so the cafe wouldn’t be too crowded when they visit. Jaemin didn’t participate with the discussion anymore, he was just excited to bring his classmates into the cafe.

 

 

_**Well, he isn’t the only one.** _

 

 

****

* * *

 

 

 

The first day of their class volunteer project came and Jaemin belonged to the first group of students who’ll come to the cafe. He came earlier than everyone else and informed the owner beforehand that 10 more would come and help, to which Mr. Park was thankful to. He and his 4 crews find it hard to manage a cafe and take care of the pets too. They can’t groom them regularly and it would be a big help if people would come and help. He was all smiles when Jaemin told him the others would come too, saying he would prepare them some snacks to thank them back.

 

 

Jaemin sat at his favorite spot in the cafe and fumbled with his phone while he waited for the others to come. To be honest, he didn’t even know who’ll come that day because he wasn’t able to listen to the class meeting. He didn’t need to know his group anyways, he’ll surely come every week.

 

 

He was pretty busy playing on his phone when a a small white bichon came and licked his legs. Jaemin smiled and reached out to pat his fur. He flipped the collar pendant and saw the word “Vivi” on it which made him smile wider. The brunette carried the dog and laid it on his lap, caressing it’s soft fur in the process. Jaemin petted the dog for a few minutes until Vivi dozed off on his lap. Jaemin tried his best not to make any movement so he wouldn’t wake up the dog.

 

 

Jaemin couldn’t help mutter a curse under his breathe when his phone rung loudly, making the dog on his lap jolt and ran off. Jaemin clicked his tongue when he saw their class president’s number on the screen. He answered the call and was surprised to hear panic in her voice. “Hello?”

 

 

“Jaemin-ah…. I don’t think we can we make it there. I already gathered our classmates earlier and we’re supposed to come there but Mrs. Shin phoned me and asked us to come to school today to help designing the hall for the school fair next week.”

 

 

“What?? But this was already scheduled!” Jaemin freaked out, his face contorting into a frown. He heard her sighing on the other line.

 

 

“I know. I’m sorry. She actually told me to bring as much students as I can but I excused you so you won’t need to leave the cafe. There’s someone who’ll come to help you, I’m really sorry Jaemin-ah. We’ll help tomorrow instead yeah? I need to go, bye!” That’s all that Jaemin heard before the line died.

 

 

Jaemin pulled his hair out of frustration. He can’t just tell Mr. Park that they can’t volunteer today when he was already on his feet getting all giddy and telling literally every pet he sees that someone’s coming to help and groom them. He didn’t have the heart to do so. He might as well tire himself off and do all the work than ruin the old man’s happiness.

 

Well atleast someone’s coming to help me.

 

He stood from his seat and came behind the counter and walked directly towards the kitchen where he saw Chan, a crew in the cafe, making sandwiches with the owner himself.

 

“Hello there Jaemin!” The older boy gleefully greeted while he was cutting the tomatoes. Jaemin greeted him back before turning to Mr. Park.

 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Park but umm… the others can’t make it today. They needed to take care of some matters. Only one of them would come to help today. I think two can manage to do the job if they work hard enough though!” Jaemin tried being positive, not wanting to bring disappointment to the old man.

 

 Mr. Park seemed to be thinking for a moment before he smiled warmly. “It’s okay, we can keep these on the fridge yeah? Don’t worry about it kid. One of my patrons promised to come here today too. He said he’ll help grooming the pets, that’s another hand isn’t it?” Just when Mr. Park finished speaking, the door chimes made a clanking noise indicating someone just entered the cafe. Jaemin heard a faint cat purring and a breathy chuckle from the outside of the kitchen. “Oh speaking of the devil.” Mr. Park muttered before laughing and walking towards the door.

 

 

Jaemin absentmindedly followed him, leaving a confused Chan alone. Jaemin was pretty happy that someone as fond of animals like him was kind enough to think of volunteering too.

 

 

He was so ready so offer a beam at the newcomer but he stood frozen by the kitchen door when Mr. Park suddenly muttered a name that was awfully familiar. “Jeno! You came! Glad you did, I don’t really want Jaemin to do all the job.”

 

 

Jaemin didn’t move an inch, he just watched Jeno chat with Mr. Park while all the cats that were there (they probably take up 40% of the cafe’s population) neared him and nuzzled his feet. It was a cute sight if you ask the younger. The cats knew him so well which made Jaemin conclude that Jeno’s the patron costumer Mr. Park was talking about, and Jaemin was pretty sure their class president meant about Jeno when she said someone’s coming to help him too.

 

 

He just stared at them until Jeno took notice of his petite figure, bowing and smiling to him before turning back to petting all the cats trying to amuse him. Jaemin took the gesture as a chance to near the two men and join their conversation. He wanted to finish the job fast, he didn’t wanna do the job with the older in the first place.

 

 

Jaemin knew it’s childish to hold grudges. He knew they were young and naive back then, careless with the words but didn’t actually mean to offend each other. In fact, Jaemin wasn’t mad at Jeno anymore. He just…. he just don’t like Jeno.

 

 

He dislikes his presence. He dislikes his smooth and snowy white face that always made Jaemin insecure about his tanned skin. He dislikes Jeno’s good body built, opposite to his scrawny and thin frame. He dislikes Jeno’s perfect nose, his eyes that always seemed to lit up, his thin lips that would always stretch upward when he’s trying to woo girls on the hallways. He hates how blond looks good on the boy, he hates how Jeno seemed to be so likeable that even his friends offered him their table for lunch.

 

 

Above all, he hates how Jeno could make him feel…weird. Every time the older is near, Jaemin feels weird.

 

 

He wanted Jeno to feel like Jaemin hates him, so he could put distance in between them. He didn’t know why, all he knew is that Jeno is never good for him and feeling this ‘weird” thing inside him every time the blonde smiles is not something he wanted to feel.

 

 

“Oh Jaemin-ah! Jeno just told me that you’re actually classmates. What a great coincidence. I wonder why you two don’t come here together though, you both love animals so much I was actually surprised that you two aren’t that close.” Mr. Park told the two as they all sat at Jaemin’s booth.

Jeno scrunched his nose and shrugged. “Jaemin hates me Mr. Park, he always glare at me in the hallways. He’s scary.” Jeno jokingly answered back.

 

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at the older. “Well if you didn’t just insult my puppies back then, we could have  been friends!” the brunette lied, still sticking with his cover up.

 

 

Jeno chuckled but was interrupted when Mr. Park cleared his throat. “What? When did that happen?”

 

”7 years ago, at the park. He was crying because his dog’s puppies died and I told him I’m gonna give him a kitten to comfort him but he threatened to punch me instead. What a meanie~” Jeno teased, making Mr. Park laugh in the process. The old man was obviously enjoying the bickering of the two.

 

 

“YOU INSULTED MY PUPPIES”

 

 

“YOU INSULTED MY KITTENS BACK!”

 

 

The younger of the two was about to open his mouth to argue back when he felt something soft nuzzling his feet. He looked down only to see a snow white kitten blinking adorably at him. He bent down to pick it up, which seemed to please the said kitten.

 

 

“Her name is Nana.” He heard someone mutter, which turned out to be Jeno.

 

 

“That’s my nickname.” He said simply, not in any way offended. He liked it.

 

 

Jeno beamed, reaching to stroke Nana’s stomach. “Well, I named her after you.”

 

 

Jaemin lifted the kitten up to his eye level, observing her sharp eyes which are now sleepily gazing back at him. “He looks more like you though, she got your eyes.” and maybe it wasn’t a perfect moment to giggle, but he did. He didn’t realize until Jeno’s hand stopped moving and looked at him in awe.

 

 

Fake coughs resonated in the air as the cafe owner tried getting their attention. “Ugh.. I know you still wanna argue about your daughter but… it’s almost their nap time and we need to bathe them now if you don’t wanna miss it.” Mr. Park informed them before standing from his seat to retrieve the working aprons and gloves from the lockers.

 

 

The two were left alone, too dazed to move. They sat their looking at each other until Jaemin snapped out of it and deadass dropped the kitten on Jeno’s lap to run towards the kitchen.

 

**_And Jeno may or may not have seen the blush on his cheeks._ **

 

****

* * *

 

 

 

“Just a little bit more-- okay hold o-- hold on wait-- there! You’re good to go Tammy, handsome as ever!” Jaemin released the blind pug named Tammy after finishing drying him. He was the last dog he needed to wash because he’s the most energetic among all dogs in the cafe despite his disability. Tammy is already blind on his left eye when Mr. Park adopted him. The shelter said that he was maltreated by his abusive owner before, which caused him injuries.

 

 

Jaemin looked at the dog with a heavy heart as Tammy went to play with the other dogs. He couldn’t seem to grasp why some people would hurt these precious beings when they did nothing but bring joy to a household. He wished there could be more Mr. Park in the world who’d willingly adopt those dogs and take care of them with all his heart.

 

 

He sighed as he turned the hair dryer off and turning to the table to gather the grooming tools he used. His mind wandered off to that certain blonde who’s also finishing up his job with the cats next door since Mr. Park told them not to worry about the hamsters and the bunnies. The cafe have two grooming stations and Jaemin was thankful for that. He doesn’t think he could face Jeno at the moment.

 

 

After he finished cleaning up, he left the station to play with the dogs. Moments later, Jeno came out wearing a blinding smile as he carried two cats on both of his arms. “Let me feed you two yeah? Your siblings already finished their meals.” He mumbled at the two cats as if he was talking to babies.

 

 

Jaemin watched his every move and found it adorable how Jeno could work well with animals. He even fed the rabbits which wasn’t supposed to be his job. He brought toys for the dogs and cats to play too, which had put Jaemin to shame because he brought nothing but himself. He averted his gaze when Jeno suddenly turned to him, pretending as if he wasn’t just observing the older a few seconds earlier. He looked out of the window as he hummed a lullaby to the two newborn pups that were laid on his lap that moment, choosing to just ignore Jeno’s heartily chuckle while he played with the animals.

 

 

The cafe was surprisingly not that packed with people even though it’s a Saturday. There were a couple who came in and drank frappes but they finished it fast and went off almost immediately. An old lady came to visit the puppies of her dog that she gave Mr. Park too. The owner said that the lady was living alone with her dog and she couldn’t take care of her puppies so she gave them to Mr. Park instead.

 

 

He just kept observing the people going in and out as he sipped from his cup of latte, until he dozed off unconsciously.

 

 

He was woken up by something wetting his cheeks, only to find out that it was Mr. Park’s own  golden retriever named Muffin. It’s the very same dog who barked at Jaemin when he first came at the cafe. Muffin and him got pretty close, too close that the dog even considers licking his face now.

 

Jaemin groaned before he pushed Muffin’s face away gently, but the dog wouldn’t budge. He struggled some more before he could get up because Muffin was pretty big and heavy. He patted the dog’s head and brushed the golden fur from his clothes. He looked around and got startled when he realized that Jeno was just sitting in front of him, and not to mention that he was watching Jaemin.

 

 

“Good morning! It’s time to go home.” Jeno cheerily greeted him, his eyes in crescent like they always are. Jaemin can feel his heart beat pacing up, so he tried breathing in and out to calm it down.

 

 

It was already near sunset, and the streaks of orange and gold sunlight peeking in the glass windows of the cafe was reflected on Jeno’s face, and Jaemin think he was beautiful. He could feel his face heating up with the word he used and he can’t help but avert his gaze while praying to God that his blush wasn’t visible.

 

 

“Why didn’t you go home first? It’s not like we’ll walk home together.” Jaemin raised a brow, running his fingers through his brown locks desperately trying to tame it down. He looked at his phone that flashed him 5:30pm, gosh he needs to reach home before dinner.

 

 

“Who told you we aren’t? I asked Mr. Park about your address and it kinda surprised me that our blocks aren’t that far from each other. I wonder why we don’t meet on our way to school that often.” Jeno  told Jaemin, bemused.

 

 

The younger ignored him and scurried away from the table, cursing under his breathe on the process when he tripped over the chair’s leg. He regained his balance and strode towards the counter where Mr. Park was seated- successfully avoiding the other costumers who were playing with the animals.

 

“Mr. Park, I gotta go now. Mother said I need to be home before dinner so I can’t really stay longer. I’ll come back tomorrow yeah?” Jaemin informed the owner to which he smiled and wished Jaemin a safe walk.

 

 

Jaemin beamed at him one last time before he turned to the pets and whistles, catching their attention. Almost everyone gathered around him and he tried his best in patting everyone’s head, muttering a lot of ‘goodbyes’ and ‘I’ll see you soon’.

 

 

He stood up and went for the door, but before he could even lay his hand of the handle there was already someone who pushed it open for him. He looked to his side and saw Jeno grinning at him. “Come on~ Let’s go together!”

 

 

The brunette ignored him once again and walked fast leaving Jeno behind. He caught up immediately though. The next thing Jaemin knew, Jeno’s arm was already linked to his. He looked at the blonde weirdly and tried pulling his arm but the other wouldn’t budge.

 

 

Jaemin stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression dim. “What are you doing?”

 

 

Jeno looked oblivious of his annoyance and was still smiling at him. It irked Jaemin more. Why was the other being too friendly at him? “You’ll run away if I don’t link our arms.”

 

“Can’t you understand that I don’t want to walk with you?” Jaemin spat. Jeno’s hold loosened a little giving him the chance to pull his arms away. He looked at the older and saw his eyes flickered in confusion.

 

“I… I don’t. I mean- I know I’ve been rude to you before and I’m sorry. But that’s the 10yrs old me! Why are you still hating me for the words the kid version of me said to you?” Jeno desperately questioned.

 

 

Jaemin’s heart clenched at the sadness in Jeno’s voice but he couldn’t back out now. This is his chance to confront him and permanently push Jeno away. “You think I’m that petty? No! I don’t hate you anymore for that! I just really hate your guts! I hate you from head to toe so stop trying to talk to me! Stop trying to befriend me! I hate you!” Jaemin yelled with fake anger but the older didn’t seem to notice because for once, Jaemin knew he got that through Jeno’s skull-- or heart.

 

 

Jeno’s face obviously fell at Jaemin’s words, his shoulders down and the usual glimmer in his crescent shaped eyes weren’t present. He looked…. sad. Jaemin saw him opening his mouth to say something but he closed it again unable to find anything to reply.

 

 

“Okay. I’ll-- I’ll leave you alone.” Jeno finally uttered after a few seconds before he silently walked like a dead corpse towards the opposite way.

 

 

Jaemin was taken aback and was unable to form coherent words on his tongue. He looked at Jeno’s disappearing figure with wide eyes as he realized what he had just done. He groaned to himself before beginning his walk towards his own home.

 

 

**_You can’t regret it now that you’ve done it._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why does that smiley boy look so gloomy today? Should we talk to him?”

 

 

Jaemin tried his best to ignore the chatter of his friends about a certain blonde sitting few tables away from them. He had been trying to finish his lunch for the past 30 minutes but the food felt like stones in his throat. He was having a difficulty with swallowing everything up, especially when guilt had been invading his system since the last Saturday.

 

 

Jeno had been true to his words. It’s the first time Jaemin saw him after that Saturday because Jeno didn’t actually come the next day that even Mr. Park got surprised. The owner told Jaemin that the other promised him that he’ll be back the next morning to volunteer again. But when Jaemin and his classmates came, Jeno was no where in sight.

 

 

Monday came and the absence of Jeno’s usual cheerful attitude bothered him more than he thought it will. His whole squad have been talking about it since Jeno came looking dull and sulky that morning, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him. He slept through their classes too, which shocked all of them since Jeno had always been enthusiastic during their classes.

 

 

The brunette pressed his lips into a thin line, giving up with his lunch and opting to watch the older male sitting across him. He was picking on his food and if Jaemin could remember clearly, Jeno hasn’t put a single spoon of his lunch into his mouth every since he sat at the table.

 

 

He had been contemplating if he’ll talk to Jeno because he sincerely wanted to apologize, but his adamn pride would let him. Jaemin should be happy that Jeno finally distanced himself from him, he was finally able to tell Jeno what he had been feeling about him all this time. But it doesn’t feel right.

 

 

__Maybe because you didn’t tell everything.__ A little portion of his brain told him.

 

 

Jaemin glanced at Jeno again and the older was surprisingly gazing back at him with tired eyes. Jaemin looked away fast, ducking his head low. He wanted to scream at himself for being an idiot, for being mean to him all this time. It wasn’t Jeno’s fault that his body is reacting weirdly when it comes to the blonde, so it was stupid of him to bent his frustrations unto Jeno.

 

 

He sighed, picking up his tray and his bag, he went towards the disposal section of the cafeteria before dumping his barely eaten lunch and his tray. He was about to walk away when he bumped unto something __or someone__  when he turned. Jaemin’s heart almost leaped out of his skin when he realized that it was Jeno, with his tray of food that was obviously untouched. Their eyes locked for a moment before both averted their gazes. Jaemin didn’t leave though, he was about to open his mouth when Jeno just dumped his tray on the disposal bin and left without letting Jaemin say a word.

 

 

__This will be harder than I thought._ _

__

__

__

* * *

 

 

__

__“__ It’s so frustrating Chan! It’s been 4 days! 4 days of him being so gloomy and sad. He isn’t talking to anyone and he’s just sleeping and playing with his phone. This is so stressful especially when I know that the reason about him being like that is me!” Jaemin complained the moment he sat himself on the bar of the cafe.

 

 

The barista was cleaning the mugs when Jaemin arrived and he almost dropped the one that he was holding when Jaemin came in with scream. “Umm Ja-”

 

 

“Can you listen to me for a sec? I’m so stressed out Hyung! Lee Jeno is making me frustrated!” Jaemin cut him out.

 

 

Chan looked around, embarrassed in behalf of Jaemin. Thankfully, the cafe was almost empty except for the blonde slumped at the far corner. He looked back at Jaemin, and back to the guy. The said boy was staring at them now, his attention fully on Jaemin ranting at the counter.

 

 

“Jae lis--”

 

 

“No hyung!!!! You listen to me! I feel so guilty you know! He’s acting like this because I hurt his feelings which I didn’t intend to do so!” Jaemin butted in once again, not even letting Chan speak.

 

 

The barista sighed, finally giving up on his attempt to make Jaemin shut up. He saw the boy moved tables and is now sitting not so far away from where they are. He smirked and continued wiping the countertop, humming a song he heard somewhere.

 

 

“I mean, I really don’t dislike him. I just want him to stay away from me okay? But I overdid it and I offended him I know that!” Jaemin kept on wailing, exaggeratedly slapping the countertop to prove his point.

 

 

Chan stopped at what he was doing and raised his eyebrows on Jaemin. “Why do you want him to stay away from you so bad if you don’t really hate or even dislike him?” He asked making his voice louder than usual.

 

 

He saw Jaemin hesitating for a moment before the younger looked down at his lap. “B-because… I feel weird when he’s around. My stomach keeps making this odd flips and my mind becomes hazy.. When he smiles, he’ll look so stunning that I-- I can’t help but stare. I always g-glare at him so it won’t be obvious.” Jaemin shyly admitted, fingers awkwardly fiddling with each other.

 

 

The older smiled at the brunette before his eyes darted back to the boy that was now standing behind Jaemin. He was grinning at Chan and the barista can’t help but agree with Jaemin. He nodded before he returned his gaze towards the now flustered Jaemin.

 

 

“Yeah? So let’s make this clear…. You want him to get lost because you like him?’

 

 

“I don’t like him! I just find him cute-- attractive.” Jaemin immediately denied, his eyes going wide.

 

 

Chan frowned at the younger. “So you don’t find me attractive?”

 

 

Jaemin immediately waved his hands in front of Chan. “Of course I do! But that has nothing to do with you!”

 

 

The older eyed Jaemin sharply, his hands folded on his chest. “Well, you find Jeno attractive that’s why you want him to go. I’ve been your friend since you started coming to this cafe and you never told me to stay away from you. That means you don’t find me attractive! Or… is Jeno a special case then?”

 

 

Jaemin stared at him dumbfounded for a few moments, not knowing what to reply. The question caught him off guard because for once, Chan was making sense. It’s not like its Jaemin’s first time to ever see and meet an attractive boy all his life. His friends are all good-looking, but no one ever made him feel the same way as Jeno did.

 

 

“I-- yeah I probably like him. Gosh! This is bad!” Jaemin cried out before banging his head on the countertop which surprised Chan. He looked at the guy behind Jaemin and he was smiling like an idiot at the younger male.

 

 

“How is it bad Jaemin-ah?”

 

 

Jaemin’s felt goosebumps all over his body when he heard Jeno’s voice inside of his head. “Oh my God! Now I’m hearing his voice! Oh gosh this is making me insane!” He said before running his palms over his face.

 

Chan just rolled his eyes at him. “Turn around you dummy.”

 

 

The brunette subconsciously followed the barista’s instruction and got welcomed by a wide chest. He looked up and almost dropped on the floor when he saw Jeno’s handsome face smiling widely at him.

 

“I’m hurt. How could you consider liking me as a bad thing?” Jeno asked while pouting and clutching his chest.

 

 

Jaemin’s face flushed a deep shade of red. The blonde smells so good- not that he was sniffing him. “How…W-what are you doing here?”

 

 

“Well I was just sitting there and having my cup of coffee while playing with Nana before you came in yelling at Chan.” Jeno answered before pointing at Jaemin’s favorite table where the said kitten was sleeping on a cushion.

 

 

Jaemin blushed even more. Jeno probably heard everything he said right from the start. He turned to Chan and glared at him. “You saw him didn’t you? You knew that he was listening and you didn’t even tell me!” He said in an accusing tone before burying his face on his palms, too embarrass to face Jeno.

 

 

“Excuse me! I tried telling you but you wanted me to shut up. Oh Jeno didn’t you order a clubhouse sandwich?”

 

 

“I didn’t--”

 

 

“Oh yes you did! You two talk while I prepare your order yeah?” and before they knew it, Chan was already striding towards the kitchen.

 

 

Jaemin gathered his wits and turned to Jeno again, but once the older gazed at him he immediately looked down, feeling all shy.

 

 

“So… you like me huh? You’re pushing me away because you like me? The irony.” Jeno teased, his eyes turning crescent as he crouched just to level his eyes to Jaemin’s.

 

 

“Oh my gosh stop it! I’m going!” He declared before rising on his feet, ready to dash out of the door. He was unable to accomplish his plan though, because Jeno was fast at holding his shoulders to make him stay put.

 

 

“We’re not done yet here baby boy.” the older muttered, hands traveling from Jaemin’s shoulders until they reached his own hands. Jeno’s fingers felt hot, burning on his skin.

 

 

At that moment, all Jaemin wants to do is to pass out. He doesn’t deserve all these attacks he was receiving from Jeno.

 

 

“It’s unfair that you confessed already and you won’t even give me a chance to do the same.” he told Jaemin using his deep voice when sent shiver to Jaemin’s spine. “Na Jaemin, I like you too. Please date me!”

 

 

Despite the shock, Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from smiling right after Jeno finished talking. He wasn’t able to reply immediately and Jeno nervously squeezed his hands making him chuckle.

 

 

“Okay whatever! you sappy ass.” He answered back, punching the other’s chest playfully. “Just know that dating me would mean accepting my 4 dogs and the role of being their other parent.” Jeno nodded before releasing a breathy laugh and pulling him into a tight hug.

 

 

“As long as you won’t kick my cats out then we’re good.” He joked back, kissing Jaemin’s forehead and laughing along with the younger.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the pattern right? I'll start writing the one shot request I received on twitter after I update my chaptered fics. Please bear with my pace I still have to finish my research papers TTTTT 
> 
> Leave comments please! I really love reading them~! 
> 
> follow in twitter and let's talk about nomin! @xiuchenfinity
> 
> -ROS


End file.
